La légende du prince de la lumière
by A-loves-L
Summary: Dut a un étrange appel au secour, Zack se retrouve envoyer seul a Nibelheim, il ne se doute pas des chose incroyable qui l'attend la bas et encore moins de la rencontre qui va sans doute changer sa vie. YAOI ZxC


_**L'aventure de**_

_**Zack Fair:**_

_**La légende du prince **_

_**de la lumière**_

Chapitre 1: Appel au secours

_Tous les humains cherchent une raison de vivre, ils se demandent tous quelle peut bien être la lumière qui les force à rester en vie. Certaines personnes ont eu la chance de la trouvé alors que d'autre non, et c'est d'ailleur bien le cas de notre héros, un jeune homme vivant dans la tour Shinra à Midgar, il s'agit d'un Soldat de 1ère classe prénommé Zack Fair, agé de 17 ans, il avait des cheveux couleur ébène, hérissés, avec des yeux bleu azur avec de légère vagues vertes dut à la mako présente dans son corps, toutes les filles qui le croisaient tombaient immédiatement à ses pieds, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, toujours la joie de vivre. Mais, malgrès tout cela, il se demandait sans cesse s'il avait vraiment une raison d'avoir la joie de vivre, il avait beau avoir des tas d'amis sur qui compter, ainsi que des parents affectueux...il n'avait jamais vraiment su donner un sens à sa vie. Ce jour là, il était avec Aerith la marchande de fleur et sa meilleur amie, ainsi qu'avec son ami Tseng le chef des Turks. _

_Aerith-Je suis si heureuse, mes fleurs se vendent comme des petits pains, et elles sont de plus en plus belles chaque jour._

_Tseng-C'est tout à fait normal, puisque c'est toi qui les cultive._

_Aerith-Tseng...(rougit fortement)_

_Zack-Dîtes moi si je suis de trop..._

_Aerith-Mais non Zack, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Tseng-Bon, Zack va au font de ta pensée._

_Zack-C'est à dire?_

_Tseng-Je te trouve de moins en moins joyeux ces derniers temps._

_Zack-Tu dis des bêtises. Je me sens parfaitement bien._

_Aerith-Zack, on lit en toi comme un livre ouvert, donc quand tu ne vas pas bien on le sait tout de suite._

_Zack-Je me sens bien je vous assure, je réfléchissais c'est tout._

_Tseng-A quoi?_

_Zack-Tseng, sais-tu quelle est ta lumière, ta raison de vivre?_

_Tseng-Pardon?_

_Zack-Réponds s'il te plait._

_Tseng-O...oui bien sur que je sais quelle est ma raison de vivre...(jette un coup d'oeil discret à Aerith)._

_Zack-Je vois...(remarque le coup d'oeil)._

_Tseng-Mais pourquoi cette question?_

_Zack-Tu as de la chance de l'avoir trouver, moi je me demande toujours si j'arriverais un jour a la trouver._

_Aerith-Tu ne sais pas quelle est ta raison de vivre?_

_Zack-Non..._

_Aerith n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, car la sonnerie du PHS de Zack retentit dans la salle, celui ci décrocha et demanda qui c'était, il entendit la voix de Sephiroth, celui ci lui dit de le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible dans le bureau du directeur Lazard, apparement il s'agissait d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Zack ne protesta pas et répondit qu'il le rejoindrait le plus tôt possible, il raccrocha et se tourna vers Tseng et Aerith, il leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait apparement de quelque chose de grave, tous deux aquiécèrent et saluèrent Zack qui parti aussitôt pour le bâtiment Shinra, une fois arrivé il fila vers le bureau du directeur du Soldat. Il y trouva déjà Sephiroth, Angeal son mentor et Génésis le petit ami d'Angeal, Lazard se leva de son siège et salua Zack, après cela il commenca à parler._

_Lazard-Bon écoutez moi bien, cette affaire est des plus graves et des plus importantes._

_Sephiroth-Nous avons trouvé un monstre mort pas loin de la ville, apparement, il n'a pas réussi à digérer cette cassette vidéo._

_Zack-Il avait avalé cette cassette?! Elle doit contenir quelque chose d'important pour avoir été envoyée la._

_Angeal-Tu as raison Zack, nous l'avons déjà visionné et c'est effectivement très nous voulions que tu la vois toi aussi c'est pour cela que nous t'avons appellé._

_Lazard inserra la cassette dans son ordinateur et demanda à Zack de regarder avec attention ce qui a été filmé. A ce moment, une jeune femme blonde apparue sur l'écran, elle semblait paniquer, elle commenca à parler._

_«Lila-Je n'aurais pas le temps de tout expliquer dans les moindres détails mais j'éspère que cet enregistrement parviendra à quelqu'un. Je me nomme Lila Strife, je suis la présidente du village de Nibelheim. Des monstres ont envahis le village, ils enlèvent tous les habitants un par un. C'est pour cela que nous vous conjurons de venir nous porter secours, je vous en prix..._

_Villageois-Lila!!!La vidéo est bientôt finie? C'est que ça commence à chauffer par ici!!!Et aussi..._

_Lila-Encore une minute j'ai presque fini!!!_

_Villageois-Mais Lila..._

_Lila-Quoi?_

_Villageois-Ils ont eu ton fils!!!!_

_Lila-Quoi?!(se dirige vers la fenêtre et voit son enfant)NON!!!Pitié pas mon fils, rendez moi mon enfant!!!!_

_Fils de Lila-Maman!!!Maman!!!Maman!!!_

_Lila-Tiens bon!!!_

_Villageois-Lila!!!Nous aurons peut êtres une chance de le sauver si tu envois tout de suite cette vidéo!!!_

_Lila-Tu as raison...(revient vers la caméra)Donc, c'est pour cela que je vous conjure de venir nous aider, je vous en prix...si vous ne faite rien nous allons tous être..._

_Villageois-LILA!!!!Les monstres, ils sont entrés dans la maison!!!!AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!_

_Lila-Oh mon dieu (voit les monstres)AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!......................»_

_Zack écarquilla les yeux en voyant à quel point la situation était critique il se leva d'un bond et proclama qu'ils devaient leur venir en aide._

_Génésis-Je veux bien, mais il se pourrait qu'ils soient tous déjà..._

_Lazard-Je ne pense pas, la vidéo est récente de deux semaines à peut près, nous devons aller les aider...je connais Lila Strife depuis longtemps, elle est bien trop précieuse pour être sacrifiée comme cela. Mais vut l'empleur de la situation, je crois qui aller à plusieurs seraient trop risquer...il va falloir que l'un de vous se désigne pour aller leur préter main forte._

_Zack-Moi j'irai!!!!_

_Lazard-Ce sera très dangeureux, en es-tu bien sur?_

_Zack-Oui, c'est décidé, c'est moi qui partirais pour Nilbelheim._

_Lazard-Très bien, tu partiras demain matin, la route sera longue va donc te reposer._

_Zack ne fît pas le difficile et sortit de la pièce, mais il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, il décida donc d'aller les voir pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, il décida de commencer par Kunsel, puis les Turks et enfin Aerith._

Chapitre 2: Le départ

_Zack fila à toute jambe vers le bureau de Kunsel, il eu vraiment de la chance de déjà l'y trouver. Il le salua et Kunsel lui rendit son salut en leva la tête vers lui, le brun s'empressa de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur et ou il devait se rendre le lendemain, Kunsel écouta attentivement son ami, et lui demanda pourquoi il avait accepté cette mission comme cela sans réfléchir avant, Zack lui répondit que se qu'il avait eu envis d'aider ces gens qui lui avait l'air d'être en grande difficulté. L'ami du brun aquiéca, sur ce Zack quitta Kunsel pour aller parler aux Turks qui devaient certainement être dans un bar en train de picolés. En effet après avoir un peu marché dans les taudis, il vit Reno et Rude en train de boire, il alla vers eux et leur colla un tape dans le dos en guise de bonjour. Rude ne dit rien, mais Reno a été tellement surpris qu'il en ravala son verre d'alcool._

_Reno-Keuf keuf...bon sang Zack...keuf keuf...préviens quand tu arrives._

_Zack-Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empècher hahahaha._

_Rude-Bon, que nous vos l'honneur de ta visite?_

_Zack-Ah oui, demain je dois partir en mission, régler un problème assez grave à Nilbelheim._

_Reno-A Nibelheim? Mais c'est censé être une région neutre._

_Zack-Je sais, mais un nombre incalculable de monstre est arrivé comme ça d'un seul coup et je dois aller leur préter main forte._

_Reno-Je vois, bon et bien, bonne chance mon gars._

_Zack-Merci, bon je dois encore aller prévenir Aerith, à plus les gars._

_Reno et Rude-Ouais, à plus._

_Zack sortit du bar et se dirigea vers l'église de son amie, lorsqu'il arriva, Aerith se précipita vers lui et lui demanda pourquoi Sephiroth voulait le voir si vite, le brun alla s'assoir près des fleurs en contatent que Tseng était toujours ici._

_Zack-Bon voilà, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave dans le village de Nibelheim et j'ai décidé de m'y rendre afin de tirer tout cela au clair._

_Tseng-Seul?_

_Zack-Ouais, ce serait trop dangeureux d'y aller à plusieurs._

_Aerith-C'est grave à ce point la?_

_Zack-Oui._

_Tseng-J'espère que tu vas t'en sortir._

_Zack-Je ferais de mon mieux._

_Sur ce, Zack rentra à la tour Shinra et alla dans sa chambre, il prit une douche et se coucha le coeur léger car...il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait bien l'impression qu'il trouverait sa raison de vivre dans ce village. Le lendemain matin, le brun se leva et s'habilla, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner avec ses amis, il parti pour le hangar ou un camion l'attendait. La bas, il y trouva Sephiroth, Angeal et Génésis._

_Angeal-Zack._

_Zack-Salut les gars, qu'est ce que vous faite ici?_

_Sephiroth-On était venu te dire au revoir et te souhaiter bonne chance._

_Zack-Ah, merci._

_Génésis-Si tu rencontre un problème quelquonque n'hésite pas à nous appeler sur notre PHS._

_Zack-Ouais. Je ferais de mon mieux, c'est promis._

_Angeal-Et tâche de rester concentrer, c'est une mission de la plus haute importance._

_Zack-Je vais essayer._

_A ces mots, Zack grimpa dans le camion qui n'attendait que lui et salua une dernière fois ses compagnons, au bout d'un moment, Midgar ne devint plus qu'un tout petit point. Le camion roula pendant plusieurs heures, durant lequels le brun se demanda vraiment pourquoi il avait l'impression que sa raison de vivre se trouvait la bas, dans ce village qu'il n'avait jamais visité auparavent. Finalement, au bout d'un très long moment il arriva à destination aussitôt après avoir déposé Zack, le conducteur remit son moteur en marche et s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Le Soldat marcha vers le village et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il s'apercu qu'un énorme mur noir lui barrait la route, il toucha le mur, impossible de passer. Soudain, il vît un main noir s'accrocher a son cou et l'attira à l'intérieur du mur. Lorsqu'il l'eu traverser il se rendit compte qu'un monstre le tenait par le cou, d'un coup d'épée broyante, il réussi à s'en débarrasser, mais une meute de monstre arriva et se jetta sur lui, ne pouvant tous les contenir, Zack sombra dans l'inconscience et se fît emmener par ces viles créatures noirs._

Chapitre 3: Rencontre avec Cloud

_Lorsque Zack se réveilla, il était enfermé dans une espèce de cave, le pied droit solidement attaché au sol par une chaine. Le brun tira sur la chaine, utilisa son épée broyeuse, rien n'y fesait, elle refusait de se casser. Il s'appréta à saisir son PHS pour appeler ses amis, mais il n'en eu pas le temps, car il entendit un petit rire retentir juste à côté de lui, Zack trouva ce rire particulièrement magnifique, cristalin, et doux. Il tourna la tête, et vît dans l'ombre un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peu près 15 ans, avec de court cheveux blond coiffés en pique, des yeux bleu ciel et une peau blanche comme la neige et il portait pour seuls vêtements un boxer qui était couvert par un tee-shirt blanc entièrement déchiré et rapiécé. Zack savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux gens d'ici, alors il se mit en garde, le jeune garçon sourit méchament et se téléporta derrière lui, le brun se retourna et croisa de nouveau le regard de ce mistérieux garçon, il ouvrit la bouche et commenca à parler à Zack._

_Le jeune garçon-Ca y est, j't'ai trouvé._

_Zack-......(regard noir)_

_Le jeune garçon-Ohlala, j'ai peur....pffff t'es sur que tu veux me faire une tête pareille?...Ahlala tant pis...quand je pense que je venais t'aider._

_Zack-Hein? M'aider? (se calme)_

_Le jeune garçon-Ah, voilà déjà qui est mieux, savoir obéir est quelque chose d'important le savais-tu?_

_Zack-Euh..._

_Le jeune garçon-Mais tout de même, un Soldat de 1ère classe enfermé dans une cave c'est encore du jamais vu, hihihi._

_Zack-Grrrrr(donne un coup de poing vers le garçon)._

_Cloud-(esquive le coup)Hihihi, tout doux, sois sage d'accord? Et maintenant, ne bouge plus._

_Le jeune garçon forma un cercle avec ses mains, une boule noir se forma dedans, Zack écarquilla les yeux, le blond relacha la boule qui alla ouvrir le cadena de la chaine qui retenait le brun. Celui ci resta souffler devant ceci, le blond sourit et s'avanca vers lui._

_Le jeune garçon-Tu as l'air particulièrement surpris, hihihi. Alors je suppose que tu te demandes ce qui s'est passé ici(se téléporte de l'autre côté du grillage qui sert de porte à cette cave)Et bien, si tu réussis à me rejoindre, je te le dirais._

_Zack regarda le blond et chercha quelque chose qui lui permettrait de sortir, il remarqua qu'un coin du grillage était cassé, il se faufila donc hors de la cave en passant par ce trou, dés qu'il fût dehors il sentit le jeune garçon s'accrocher à son pull, ce qui fît sursauter le brun._

_Le jeune garçon-Et bien, il semblerait que tu sois moins stupide que tu en as l'air._

_Zack-Stupide?!_

_Le jeune garçon-Hihihi, tu me plais bien, je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici. Mais je te préviens, si tu tiens vraiment à survivre dans ce village maintenant posséder par des monstres il va falloir que tu suives mes instructions à la lettre._

_Zack-Ok, j'ai compris._

_Le jeune garçon-C'est bien, au fait si tu as besoin d'aide pour déjouer un piège ou quelque chose d'autre, n'hésite pas à me faire signe. Voilà, maintenant en avant toute._

_Zack-Très bien, allons-y._

_Aider de son nouveau partenaire, Zack commenca à remonter vers la sortit, une fois arriver à la porte d'entrée il jetta un coup d'oeil pour voir si les monstres étaient encore la, il constata que se n'était pas le cas, quand il sortit, il fût interromptu par son partenaire blond._

_Le jeune garçon-Oh, les sombres nuages noir du crépuscule montre aujourd'hui toutes leur splendeur._

_Zack-Je ne ferais aucun commentaire._

_Le jeune garçon-Comme tu veux, je dois te présenter quelqu'un, c'est la seule personne que les monstres n'ont pas réussi à capturé._

_Zack-Ok, conduis moi à cette personne alors. Mais, au fait je sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles._

_Le jeune garçon-Je te le dirais si tu arrives à me suivre jusqu'à chez cette personne. _

_Zack ne fît aucun commentaire de toute facon il trouvait ce garçon bien trop bizarre pour demander des expliquations, le blond guida le brun vers un rocher près de la montagne, il cogna 3 fois dessus et le rocher se déplaca permettant ainsi aux deux partenaires de passer. Quand ils fûrent à l'intérieur, le rocher se referma sur eux, le blond demanda à Zack de le suivre, une fois arrivés dans la pièce au fond de la grotte, tous deux virent un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et long jusque dans le bas du dos et ses yeux était vert comme l'herbe, il était assi sur une chaise un livre à la main. Lorsque l'homme remarqua les deux visiteurs, il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers le blond qui accompagnait Zack._

_L'homme-CLOUD!!!!!CLOUD STRIFE C'EST VRAIMENT TOI???!!!_

_Cloud-Et oui, c'est moi, je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de mon nom._

_L'homme-Ainsi c'est donc lui qui à recu la vidéo faite par ta mère?_

_Cloud-C'est pas vraiment trop ce que j'avais imaginé mais, je pense qu'il devrait faire l'affaire._

_L'homme-Je suis tout de même surpris de te voir, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu te fesais enlever par ces monstres._

_Cloud-Ouais, mais cela fait 1 semaine que j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Mais comme tu peux le voir cela m'a laissé des traces._

_L'homme-Pardon de n'avoir rien fait..._

_Cloud-T'inquiète pas, j'suis vivant et c'est ce qui compte._

_Zack-Euh...Ton nom est Strife?_

_Cloud-Il l'a dit._

_Zack-Cela veut dire que tu es..._

_Cloud-En effet, je suis Cloud Strife le fils de la présidente de ce village._

_Zack-Ca alors...Et toi qui es-tu?_

_L'homme-Oh, pardon je manque à tous mes devoirs, je me nomme Mike, Mike Jones, le sage de ce village. Lors de l'attaque des monstres, je suis resté ici à l'abris, pendant que les autres se fesait capturer...Et maintenant, regarder un peu les sombres nuages qui plane au dessus de nos têtes, tous cela parce que le roi des ombres s'est emparé du pouvoir..._

_Cloud-Pas la peine de faire une tête d'enterrement, pour moi c'est un chouette coin, le village est juste passé de lumière à ombre, c'est tout._

_Mike-Cloud, les créatures des ombres sont partout à ta recherche, et je ne pense pas qu'ils fourniraient de tels efforts juste pour un esclave, allez explique._

_Cloud-Ah bah, ça, je ne peux pas répondre parce que je n'en connais pas moi même la réponse._

_Mike-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu semble tant aimer ces nuages d'ombres mais bon...écoutez moi bien vous deux, si vous voulez ramener sa lumière au village vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de grimper au sommet de la montagne pour aller voir la reine de la lumière, car je ne vois pas d'autre expliquation que cela._

_Zack-Quoi donc?_

_Mike-Si le village a perdu sa lumière c'est qu'il est forcement arrivé quelque chose à la reine de la lumière._

_Zack-Très bien. Cloud, allons-y._

_Cloud-Ok..._

Chapitre 4: La route vers la Reine de la lumière

_Mike donna des informations sur l'endroit ou demeure la reine de lumière, a peine eu-t-il fini que le PHS de Zack sonna, celui ci décrocha et commenca à parler à son interlocuteur. Il se rendit compte que c'était le directeur Lazard qui lui téléphonait, celui ci lui demanda comment cela se passait._

_Zack-Je crois avoir compris ce qui se passe ici et j'ai un nouveau compagnon._

_Lazard-Ah, qui est-ce?_

_Zack-Cloud Strife, le fils de la présidente de ce village._

_Lazard-Wouah, je croyais qu'il s'était fait attraper._

_Zack-Il a apparement put s'échapper._

_Lazard-Je vois, et bien je te laisse Zack, fais attention._

_Le brun raccrocha et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Cloud, une fois dehors, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la montagne. Le brun regardait autour de lui mais ne voyait aucun monstre, il trouva que c'était bien trop calme. Et en effet tout cela cachait bien un piège trois monstres noir apparurent et attaquèrent les deux cohéquipiers. Après plusieurs coups d'épée il réussit à en envoyer deux à terre, mais à ce moment, le troisième hurla ce qui eu pour effet de ressuciter les deux autres. Cloud se rapprocha de Zack et lui dit._

_Cloud-Prends ma main._

_Zack-Quoi?_

_Cloud-Prends ma main, grace à notre force combiner je pourrais faire apparaître un cercle d'ombre autour d'eux et tous les éliminer d'un coup._

_Le brun ne posa pas plus de question, prit la main de Cloud et le regarda faire, il fabriqua un cercle autour deux, les trois monstres entrèrent dedans et le blond relâcha sa concentration pour ainsi éliminer tous ses enemies d'un resta bouche bée devant cela, Cloud lui dit qu'ils feraient mieux de dormir ici cette nuit, le brun aquiéca. Un peu plus tard, ils avaient allumé un feu et s'allongèrent sur le sol._

_Cloud-Hey..._

_Zack-Mmh?_

_Cloud-Je sais que ce que je vais te dire n'est pas très important mais, il faut que je te parle du type qui a changé la face de ce village..._

_Zack-Et bien vas-y je t'écoute._

_Cloud-Folio...c'est son nom, il se fait appeler le roi des ombres et de la lumière...il est vrai qu'il a hérité d'un très grand pouvoir...mais, je refuse de le reconnaître comme notre roi, son pouvoir ne lui donne pas ce droit. C'est pour cela que je t'accompagne, car si je viens avec toi je pourrais le retrouver et mettre un terme à tout cela..._

_Zack-Cloud...je comprends, tu veux juste aider les habitants de ton village à retrouver leur liberter._

_Cloud-Oui en quelque sorte, c'est cela._

_Zack-Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, il faut que tu sois en plaine forme pour demain._

_Cloud-T'as raison, allez bonne nuit._

_Joignant le geste à la parole, ils s'endormirent profondément. Le lendemain, Zack fût le premier à se réveiller, il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que Cloud s'était accroché à son bras pendant la nuit, il sourit en regardant le visage endormit du blond, il était si paisible quand il dormait, ses traits étaient parfaits vu sous cet angle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment mignon comme ça, il rougit et son coeur se mît à battre à la chamade à cette pensée. Avec beaucoup d'efforts Zack réussit à retirer son bras du l'étreinte du blond et parti, il revint un peu plus tard avec de la viande pour pour petit déjeuner en fait il avait attrappé un monstre et en a fait de la chair de paté, il put voir que Cloud dormait toujours. Il ralluma le feu et commenca à cuisiner la viande, un peu plus tard il vît le blond sortir de son sommeil, il croisa le regard du brun qui lui sourit gentillement._

_Zack-Bonjour, Cloud._

_Cloud-Bonjour..._

_Zack-Tu es pile à l'heure, le petit déjeuner est près._

_Cloud-Ah, ok...euh...attends, tu sais faire la cuisine?!_

_Zack-Ben oui._

_Cloud-Purée..._

_Zack-Allez, fait moi plaisir et mange un peu._

_Cloud ne se fît pas prier et mangea, une fois son repas fini il n'hésita pas à dire à Zack que c'était très bon et qu'il cuisinait à merveille, le brun se sentit rougir à cette déclaration. Ils se remirent donc en route vers la demeure de la reine de la lumière, après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent au sommet de la montagne et virent la grotte qui les conduirait à la reine. Et, d'un commun accord, ils entrèrent dans la grotte._

Chapitre 5: La reine de la lumière et le roi des ombres

_Zack et Cloud pénétrèrent dans la grotte et arrivèrent au bord d'une mare, las bas ils virent un léger hâlo de lumière. Ils s'avancèrent et entendirent quelqu'un leur parler d'un voix faible._

_Voix-Vous...jeunes hommes...je suis...le reine de la lumière..._

_Zack-Hein? Vous, la reine de la lumière?_

_Reine de la lumière-Les créatures...des ombres...sont venues...il y a quelque...temps et m'ont...dérober ma lumière...sans cette lumière...je ne peux plus...assurer la survie...de la lumière...dans ce village..._

_Cloud-Que devons-nous faire?_

_Reine de la lumière-Retrouver la créature...qui garde...ma lumière...et ramener la moi..._

_Zack et Cloud sortirent donc de la grotte et partirent, en se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir trouver cette créature parmis toutes les autres. Ils marchèrent un peu et tombèrent sur un groupe de monstre, ils attaquèrent et gagnèrent le combat, mais se rendirent vite compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois, ils décidèrent donc de se reposer un peu au bord d'un lac, ils se reposèrent quelques heures puis s'apprétèrent à repartir, quand soudain, ils virent un énorme halo électrique sortir de l'eau. Cloud cria comme une fille ce qui étonna Zack, le blond prit la main du brun et il pu voir alors un énorme insecte ailé, il devait faire au moins deux mêtres de haut._

_Cloud-Ah non, c'est pas du jeu ça....je...te laisse t'en occuper, il n'est pas question que je touche cette horreur._

_Zack-T'as peur des insectes?_

_Cloud-Non, mais t'as vu la taille de ce truc?_

_Zack-Je dois avouer que...c'est assez impressionnent._

_Le monstre leur fonca dessus, et quand il fut assez près, Zack lui colla un grand coup d'épée dans le ventre, mais cela ne suffit pas, il dut renouveller l'action cinq fois avant d'arriver à la mettre sur le dos, tous deux montèrent dessus au plus grand dégout de Cloud, qui créa un cercle d'ombre et acheva le monstre d'un coup. La bête disparut et libéra un lumière très intense, les deux cohéquipier comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la lumière de la reine, le brun la prit dans sa main et dit à Cloud qu'il fallait retourner voir la reine, le blond aquiéca et ils s'en retournèrent vers la grotte de celle ci. Un fois arrivés dans la grotte la lumière se dirigea vers la reine et celle ci se métamorphosa en une très belle dame uniquement composer de lumière et Zack constata que celle ci était également revenue dans le monde qui l'entourait, il se tourna vers Cloud pour lui sourire mais à la place du blond, il ne trouva que l'ombre de celui ci._

_Zack-C...Cloud?_

_Cloud-...J'avais oublier de te dire...je ne suis plus une créature de lumière maintenant, les créatures d'ombres ne sont qu'ombres dans ce monde..._

_Zack-Cloud..._

_Cloud-Je...je voulais te dire que...je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si méchant avec toi lors de notre première rencontre._

_Zack-Je ne t'en veux pas._

_Cloud se tourna vers Zack et sourit tendrement, le blond fini par disparaître dans l'ombre du brun. Et a ce moment la reine de la lumière commenca à lui parler._

_La reine de lumière-Merci d'avoir ramener sa lumière à ce village, maintenant il est à l'abris des monstres...mais votre quête ne s'arrête pas ici, vous devez maintenant retrouvez les villageois enlevés par les monstres._

_Zack-J'ai bien compris._

_La reine de lumière-Mais prends garde jeune homme, car la sombre magie que possède le roi des ombres est encore active._

_La reine disparue, et Zack s'appreta à repartir pour poursuivre sa mission. Mais, à ce moment, quelqu'un apparu devant lui, il portait un masque en forme de caméléon et une longue robe noir avec des bordures vertes. La reine réapparue et l'homme tendit la main vers elle et l'envoya contre les rochers, ayant perdue concience, le monde retourna dans le crépuscule._

_L'homme-Ce n'est ni toi jeune homme, ni toi reine de lumière que je suis venue voir...seulement lui._

_Zack-Lui?(se tourne et voit Cloud qui a réapparu en chair et en os)_

_Cloud-FO...FOLIO?!_

_Folio par sa seule force mentale souleva Cloud dans les airs et l'empêcha de se servir de ses mains comme si on lui avait mis des menottes invisibles._

_Folio-Tu pensais vraiment que ta pitoyable magie pourrais t'être d'une quelquonque utilité contre ma personne? Sot rebelle que tu es Cloud, pourquoi te dresser contre ton roi?_

_Cloud-Mon roi?! Tu plaisante, abuser ainsi de la magie de mon peuple ne fait pas de toi notre roi!!!_

_Folio-La magie...de ton peuple? Tu penses que ma magie est ce pale souvenir de pouvoir? Voilà qui est amusant.(envois Cloud s'écraser à côté de Zack) Ce pouvoir ma été conféré par mon dieu, ce pouvoir c'est la magi du roi des ombres._

_Zack se relava et s'en alla frapper Folio, celui ci ne lui en donna pas le temps et l'envoya s'écraser plus loin. Cloud le rejoignit et commenca à crier son nom._

_Cloud-ZACK!!!Zack tu vas bien?_

_Zack-Cloud? C'est...c'est la première fois...que tu dis mon nom...(sourit gentillement à son ami)._

_Cloud-Zack...(rougit)_

_Folio-Il t'inquiète ce garçon?(ramene Cloud contre lui)._

_Cloud-Ah!_

_Folio-Cloud...aurais-tu oublié? Ce garçon n'est pas de ton village, il t'est donc impossible de t'attacher à lui...Mais si nous parvenions à dominer ce monde, tu pourrais te moquer de cette règle, et ainsi ton peuple pourras prendre une place bien plus importante, et n'oublis pas que ou que tu ailles tu seras toujours à moi, temps que tu porteras ce tatouage que je t'ai infligé,(passe une main sous le tee-shirt de Cloud et le souleve, dévoilant le tatouage en forme de tête de mort sur son bas ventre), et c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé tout mes monstres à ta recherche...tout simplement Cloud, parce que...(fait remonter le bas de son masque dévoilant sa bouche violette et sans la moindre dent)...je te veux..._

_Cloud et Zack-QUOI?!_

_Folio-Si je fais tout cela, c'est pour ton peuple et le mien, alors, joins toi à moi._

_Cloud déclina la proposition en échappant à l'emprise de Folio et en se dirigeant vers Zack qu'il prit dans ses bras._

_Folio-....Qu'il en soit ainsi, je vais donc te rendre à ce monde de la lumière que tu chéris tant._

_Une nouvelle fois, Folio souleva Cloud et l'envoya au milieu de la mare, il tendit la main et à ce moment la reine de la lumière réapparue et regarda le blond droit dans les yeux, celui ci se mit à crier de toutes ses forces._

_Cloud-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

_La reine enveloppa Cloud de lumière et le téléporta ailleur et en fit de même pour Zack. _

Chapitre 6: Mike meurt et Cloud survit

_Zack se retrouva au milieu de la montagne, et se demanda ou pouvais bien être passé Cloud, à ce moment, il entendit juste derrière lui un souffle irrégulier, il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il vit le blond allonger sur le sol les yeux fermés et la peau encore plus blanche qu'a l'habitude. Zack fonca et prit Cloud dans ses bras, le brun s'appercu que le cardiaque du blond ralentissait de minute en minute. Et soudainement, il entendit la voix de la reine._

_La reine de la lumière-Zack, tu dois retourner au village et voir le sage cacher dedans, c'est ce sage qui détient la clée qui te permettra de sauver ton ami d'une mort attroce. (la voix disparaît)_

_Zack-Je dois aller voir Mike...tiens bon Cloud...je te sauverais._

_Cloud-...J'ai...confiance...en...en toi...Z...Zack..._

_Zack souleva Cloud dans ses bras à la manière des jeunes mariés et partit pour le village, le brun essaya d'éviter le plus de monstre possible, finalement, ils réussirent à atteindre le village, ils se dirigèrent vers le rocher qui servait de cachette à Mike et cogna trois fois dessus et ils entrèrent. Il fût surprit de ne pas y trouver Mike, Zack s'approcha du lit et déposa Cloud dessus, le brun était mort d'inquiètude il n'entendait presque plus la respiration du blond, soudain il vît une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vît Mike. Cloud tendit une main vers lui et demanda._

_Cloud-S'il...s'il te plais...tu dois...aider Zack...c'est...le...le seul à pouvoir...tous_

_nous sauver..._

_Mike-(prend la main de Cloud)Cloud, je ne peux pas aider Zack, ce n'est pas mon destin, c'est le tiens._

_Zack-Alors si tu ne peux pas m'aider moi, aide le lui._

_Mike-Cloud ayant été tranformé en créature de l'ombre, il ne peux survivre dans la lumière. Zack, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu dois te rendre dans le désert de l'autre côté de la montagne, la bas tu devrais trouver ce qui te permettra de continuer ta mission._

_Cloud-C'est...bien Zack, maintenant...tu sais...ou aller...tu n'as plus besoin...de moi...Mike...j'ai une dernière volontée...dit lui...dit lui ou se trouve EXACTEMENT le miroir des ombres s'il te plais..._

_Mike-Hein?!...Cloud, je penses avoir compris pourquoi Folio voulait tellement mettre la main sur toi...mais malgrés ces blessures qui t'acables, tu continus de te battre pour nous. Nous sommes la cause de trop de tes souffrances, Cloud accepte ce dons, prends le._

_Mike serra plus fort la main de Cloud dans la sienne et les deux garçons s'illuminèrent, le compagnon de Zack comprit ce que son ami voulait faire et suplia le brun de l'arrêter mais, Mike ne lui en donna pas le temps et disparut en lachant la main du blond. Cloud se releva visiblement de nouveau en forme et se retourna vers Zack._

_Cloud-Zack...il nous faut repartir..._

_Zack-Tu as raison._

_Cloud-Mike...j'ai pris tout ce que tu ma donner...tout ce que tu étais..._

_Cloud se rapprocha plus de Zack et entoura son cou de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse, le brun fut étonner mais lui rendit son étreinte en serra sa taille dans ses bras. Le blond leva la tête vers le brun et lui dit._

_Cloud-Zack, j'ai une faveur à te demander._

_Zack-Oui?_

_Cloud-En fait à l'endroit que t'as indiqué Mike, se trouve le miroir des ombres, je te demande de m'aider à le trouver, car...c'est la seule chance que nous ayons de retrouver Folio._

_Zack sourit à Cloud et le relacha, ils partirent tous les deux vers le désert indiqué par Mike._

Chapitre 7: Le premier baiser

_Zack et Cloud mîrent 1 semaine entière à rejoindre le désert, un fois arrivés dedans, le brun s'appréta à continuer sa route quand il fût interrompu par le blond._

_Cloud-Euh...Zack, attends._

_Zack-Oui?_

_Cloud-Je sais que l'on ne se connait que depuis 1 semaine, mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je penses que je peux te faire part de ce secret qui se transmet dans ma famille de génération en génération._

_Zack-Quel est-il?_

_Cloud-Je pense qu'il serrait plus sage que je te parle du miroir des ombres, c'est une sorte de porte qui permet de passer du monde de la lumière à celui des ombres, on l'utilisait autrefois pour banir les plus vils criminels. Mais lorsque Folio s'est emparé du pouvoir, il a cassé le miroir en deux morceaux...l'un est resté à sa place, mais l'autre il l'a emmené avec lui dans le monde des ombres. Le jour ou je me suis échappé j'ai trouvé le morceau dans une salle, et j'ai pensé juste de l'emmener avec moi. Avec le miroir, nous pouvons entré dans le crépuscule, et Folio se trouve surrement la bas...(carresse la joue de Zack d'une main et pose l'autre sur son torse)tu viens avec moi, n'est ce pas?_

_Zack-Bien sur(sourit tendrement)._

_Cloud retourna derrière Zack rouge de gène, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un oasis et décidèrent de passer la nuit ici. Le brun alluma un feu et le blond alla s'assoir à côté de lui. La nuit tomba et Zack s'endormit, Cloud quand à lui n'arrivait pas à trouvé le sommeil, il s'approcha de l'eau et entre dedans, il s'enfonca jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit à la hauteur de son torse, et soupira d'aise. Zack quand à lui se réveilla en entendant un bruit dans l'eau, il se leva et vît Cloud tranquillement installer dans l'oasis, le brun s'approcha et entra à son tour, le blond le remarqua et se tourna vers lui quand il fût à sa hauteur._

_Cloud-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé..._

_Zack-Ce n'est pas grave. Dis, est ce que je t'ai déjà parler de ma ville, Midgar._

_Cloud-Non, racontes moi._

_Zack-C'est une très grande ville, avec beaucoup d'habitant, la bas se trouve la tour Shinra là ou je travailles, mais j'aime particulièrement lorsque le soleil se lève sur la ville, le ciel devient d'abord rouge comme le brasier et lorsque le soleil pointe le bout de ses rayons, il finit par s'embraser, c'est absolument magnifique._

_Cloud-Mmh, j'aimerais voir toutes ces choses._

_Zack-Alors permet moi de t'emmener à Midgar un jour._

_Cloud-Hum...je voudrais bien...mais...(les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues)je ne le pourrais pas...snif..._

_Zack se retourna vers Cloud quand il entendit le bruit d'une larme sur l'eau, et vit le visage de son ami imbibé de larmes. Il resta bouche bée devant cela, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer, il ne savait pas trop comment le réconforter, mais...il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver beau comme ça...emporter par ses sentiments, il posa ses mains sur les épaule du blond et l'appela par son nom. Cloud releva la tête et croisa la regard du brun, celui ci le regarda un instant et finalement approcha son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, et ne sut que faire dans ce cas._

_Cloud-Hmmpfff..._

_L'air lui manquait, il posa ses mains sur son torse et s'écarta de Zack, le brun le regarda et comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dut faire cela, il s'excusa et s'appréta à retourner se coucher. Cloud quand à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi penser mais c'était normal car c'était son premier baiser, il réfléchit et comprit qu'en fait, il n'avait pas envi de le repousser, en fait il voulait vraiment répondre à son baiser. En voyant le brun s'éloigner, le blond l'appela, l'interpeler se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ami lui sauter au cou l'emprisonnant ainsi dans un baiser sincèrent quoi qu'un peu hésitant. Zack ne put répondre à ce baiser car Cloud y avait déjà mit fin, il lui sourit et lui demanda s'il allait encore le repousser s'il l'embrassait tout de suite, le blond sourit doucement et répondit que non. Le brun saisissant sa chance entoura la taille du blond de ses bras et déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, Cloud agrippa les épaules de son ami et répondit à son baiser, Zack mordilla la lèvre inférieur du blond puis la lècha, Cloud gémissait, et finalement il ouvrit doucement la bouche, le brun ne se fît pas prier et l'explora de sa langue, jouant et dansant avec celle du blond. Le brun serra plus fort son ami contre lui, celui ci continuait de gémir sentant d'un seul coup l'air lui manquer. Zack se sépara de Cloud et plongea sa tête dans son coup pour respirer son parfum, il avait une odeur sucrée un peu épicer, cela le rendait fou, le blond passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes et finalement ils sortirent de l'eau, s'allongèrent près du feu et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre._

Chapitre 8: Le miroir des ombres

_Le lendemain matin, Zack se réveilla en même temps que Cloud, ils se regardèrent et rougirent en se remémorant les événements de la veille, par la suite il se levèrent et partirent à la recherche du miroir des ombres, main dans la main. Un peu plus loin, ils virent un temple en ruine, le blond reconnu cet endroit il était sur que le miroir se trouvait la, il entraina le brun jusqu'au coeur des ruines. La bas se trouvait un grand mur de pierre noir et un miroir brisé juste devant, Cloud alla vers le miroir et inserra le morceau qu'il avait sur lui, à ce moment, une cercle traversa la pierre libérant un passage avec un escalier qui menait à l'intérieur, Zack fixa son compagnon qui semblait rêveur._

_Cloud-Le monde des ombres, contrairement à ce que pense les autres personnes, c'est un endroit beau et paisible, les habitants y sont chaleureux et vive en paix. Mais tout cela a changé...tout cela à cause de cette magie malfaisante._

_Soudain, les deux amis entendirent cinq voix venir de derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et virent cinq hommes, Zack s'appreta à les attaquer mais Cloud l'en empêcha._

_Cloud-Zack, arrêtes, ils ne sont pas méchant au contraire, ce sont les gardiens du miroir des ombres._

_Gardiens-C'est vrai...mais malheureusement nous n'avons rien pu faire contre Folio quand il a brisé le miroir._

_Cloud-Mais...vous n'étiez pas six à la base?_

_Gardiens-Si...mais le sixième s'est fait tué en essayant de protéger le miroir._

_Zack-Je vois..._

_Gardiens-Tout est de notre fautes._

_Zack-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela?_

_Gardiens-Car si nous avions réussi à arrêter Folio tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé...nous esperons que tu arriveras à pardonner un jour notre imcompétence(s'incline devant Cloud)Ôh toi, prince de la lumière._

_Zack resta bouche bée à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se retourna vers Cloud qui ne disait rien et regardait les cinq gardiens, l'air désolé._

_Cloud-Vous...vous saviez...?_

_Gardiens-Oui, nous l'avions deviné dés que nous t'avons vu._

_Zack-Cloud...tu es le prince de la lumière?_

_Cloud-...Oui, mais...un prince qui n'a pas put protéger son peuple n'est pas vraiment le mieux placé pour décidé du pardon de qui que ce soit..._

_Zack-Que s'est-il passé?_

_Cloud-Et bien..._

_Cloud commenca son récit. Il venait de se faire jeter au pied du roi Folio, juste après avoir été enlevé et emmené dans le monde des ombres._

_«Cloud-Ahhh..._

_Folio-C'est donc toi, le garçon que le reine de la lumière a élu comme prince de la lumière? Je dois dire que je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'un peu plus vieux._

_Cloud-Qui êtes-vous, que me voulez vous?_

_Folio-Je suis le roi Folio, seigneur incontesté du monde des ombres, et si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est parce que tu représentais une menace à mon entreprise de domination du monde de la lumière.» _

_Folio leva une main et fît mine de coller une claque à Cloud, celui ci s'effondra sur le sol et se releva, il se rendit compte que ses vêtements avaient été remplacé par la tenue décrite plus tôt et vît un tatouage en forme de tête de mort sur son bas ventre. Il se tourna vers Folio qui se mit à rire._

_«Folio-Hahahaha, et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire vût que tu es devenu une créature d'ombre? Tant que tu porteras ce tatouage, tu seras mon esclave compris.»_

_Retour à la vrai histoire._

_Cloud-J'ai servis d'esclave pendant 1 semaine entière, puis j'ai finalement réussi à m'échapper...je savais que ma mère avait envoyé une cassette avec un message de secours dedans, alors je suis retournée au village et j'ai attendu que quelqu'un vienne, et 1 semaine plus tard, tu es arrivé Zack, dés que je t'ai vu te faire emmener par ces monstres, je me suis dis que je pourrais t'utiliser à mes fins...je te demande pardon, Zack...je ne pensais qu'à arracher mon monde à la tyranie et je me fichais de se qu'il pouvait t'arriver au cours de cette mission. Mais quand j'ai vu tout les efforts que tu fesais pour m'aider, cela m'a donner envie de te protéger de mon mieux, et finalement je me suis beaucoup attaché à toi. Si nous parvenons à vaincre Folio nous pourrons lever la malediction qui paise sur moi et rendre vie à Mike. Allez Zack, traversons la porte(tend une main à Zack)_

_Zack-Cloud...ou que tu iras je te suivrais(prend la main de Cloud)._

_Et d'un accord commun, ils entrèrent dans le monde des ombres._

Chapitre 9: Mike revînt à la vie

_Le monde des ombres, il fesait sombre, Zack tenait Cloud par la main qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, c'est normal avec tout ce qu'il a subbi dans cet endroit. Tous deux s'avancèrent jusqu'aux portes du palais et entrèrent. Il y avait quelques monstres mais pas énormement. Le blond conduit le brun vers les cachots ou était retenu le reste des villageois. Une fois arrivés la bas, ils vîrent les habitants de l'autres côté d'un grillage, Zack activa un interrupteur, la grille se souleva et se diriga vers les vît la présidente Lila s'approcher de lui._

_Lila-C'est donc vous qui a recu ma vidéo? Qui êtes-vous?_

_Zack-Je suis...(pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase)._

_Cloud-MAMAN!!!!!_

_Lila-Cloud?!(se précipite vers Cloud et le prend dans ses bras)Cloud, tu es vivant?!_

_Cloud-Non, je suis devant toi, dans tes bras, je te parle mais je suis mort..._

_Lila-Pardon..._

_Villageois-Tient, la lopette est revenue..._

_Zack-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela? Il est revenu vous sauvez._

_Villageois-Si il avait vraiment voulu nous sauver, il serait venu nous ouvrir quand il s'est échappé._

_Cloud-Cela aurait été trop dangeureux de tous vous faire sortir._

_Lila-C'est vrai, il a été sage d'aller chercher quelqu'un avant de revenir._

_Villageois-Si tu le dis..._

_Zack et Cloud conduirent les habitants hors du palais, Lila demanda à son fils de la suivre mais celui ci refusa._

_Lila-Mais, pourquoi?_

_Cloud-Je ne peux pas abandonner Zack._

_Lila-Mais enfin, Cloud qu'est ce que tu veux dire...?(remarque le petit sourire de son fils)...que...non, Cloud tu ne peux pas c'est contraire aux règles!!!_

_Cloud-Je m'en contre fiche, je suis tombé amoureux de lui et c'est comme cela._

_Lila voulut répliquer mais Cloud la poussa dans le halo de lumière et la regarda partir pour le monde de la lumière. Les deux amants partirent pour la salle du trône, après avoir abattu plusieurs centaine de monstres ils arrivèrent devant la salle et entrèrent. Ils trouvèrent Folio installer dans son trône, et s'avancèrent vers lui, ils levèrent les yeux et virent Mike enchainer au dessus du trône._

_Folio-Bienvenu en mon château._

_Cloud-Folio...je te remercie, sans le fait de m'avoir exposé à la lumière de la reine nous ne serons jamais parvenu jusqu'ici._

_Folio se leva et enleva le reste de son masque, son visage était plat et ses yeux jaunes étaient vides d'émotion._

_Folio-Cloud...idiot de prince de la lumière...tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi._

_Cloud-Moi peut être, mais Zack oui peux te vaincre._

_Folio-Et bien, si c'est cela tu n'a cas te rebeller une nouvelle fois._

_Cloud-Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire._

_Folio-Et bien dresse toi contre moi et lies ton destin à celui de ton ami(tend une main vers Mike)_

_Cloud et Zack-MIKE!!!_

_Cloud grimpa sur le trône et se posta devant Mike, Folio sourit, se métérialisa et entra en Mike, le blond se retourna et s'appréta à frapper son ami, mais il se résigna et carressa sa joue, à ce moment il ouvrit les yeux et rejetta Cloud qui alla s'écraser aux côtés de Zack, il se releva et tous les deux se retournèrent et virent Mike possédé par Folio se diriger vers eux._

_Folio-Vous qui osez vous dressez contre moi, cette enveloppe corporèle me servira à vous montrer ma puissance._

_Zack commenca à attaquer Folio en prenant garde de ne par trop blesser Mike, Cloud quand à lui essayait de concentrer suffisement d'énergie pour pouvoir fair sortir Folio du corp de son ami. Le brun réussi à envoyer son enemie à terre et le blond lanca une énorme boule de lumière vers lui le corp de Mike se libera alors et un halo de lumière entoura Cloud et parti vers Mike. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers ses amis._

_Cloud-Mike...je..._

_Mike-Ne dis rien Cloud, pendant un bref instant nos deux coeurs n'ont fait plus qu'un...mes souffrance ne sont rien en face de ce que tu as vécu._

_Cloud-...(les larmes lui venait aux yeux)._

_Zack-Ne pleures pas, nous allons en finir avec cette histoire._

_Les trois amis se retournèrent et vîrent Folio qui leur fesait face, Cloud s'avanca, Zack se tourna vers son amant et comprit se qu'il voulait faire, il tendit la main vers lui pour l'en empêcher mais il n'en eu pas le temps car le blond venait de téléporter ses deux amis en lieux sûrs, il sourit et fonca vers Folio._

Chapitre 10: La défaite de Folio et retour à Midgar

_Zack et Mike se retrouvèrent en dehors du monde des ombres dans le village de Nibelheim, tous les habitants demandèrent ou était Cloud et le brun repondit qu'il était resté dans le monde des ombres pour combattre Folio. Tous paniquèrent, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent une ombre venir de la montagne, Zack remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Folio, il tenait un objet dans sa main, l'enemie leva sa main et le brun paniqua._

_Mike-Qu'y a-t-il Zack?_

_Zack-La...dans sa main..._

_Mike-Quoi?_

_Zack-C'est...le tee-shirt de Cloud..._

_Mike écarquilla les yeux, Zack espera se tromper mais ses doutes fûrent vite confirmés quand Folio déchira le tee-shirt en deux, le brun comprit alors que Cloud n'avait pas survécu à leur combat, les larmes lui montait aux yeux, il se précipita vers Folio son épée à la main._

_Zack-Enfoiré!!!!_

_Folio-Tu étais attaché à ce gamin? Voilà qui est pitoyable._

_Zack fonca vers Folio qui le repoussa d'un coup d'épée, mais quand sa garde fût baissée, le brun le frappa, il dut recommencer cela une vingtaine de fois avant de fait tombé son enemie et de lui insuffler le coup de grace. Folio se releva difficilement, et fît face à Zack._

_Zack-Par amour, je suis près à faire n'importe quoi..._

_Folio-Ne prends...pas cette...victoire...trop à la...lègère..._

_Zack-Je ne la prend pas à la légère...je la savoure pleinement._

_Folio-Comment cela...se fait-il?...J'étais...le plus fort..._

_Zack-Les gens font des choses bizarre quand ils sont amoureux._

_Folio-...C'est donc...Cloud..._

_Zack-Oui, et maintenant...vas au diable._

_Zack planta son épée dans le coeur de Folio qui s'écroula et disparut pour toujours. Tous les habitants courèrent vers le brun et le remercièrent de les avoir sauvé, mais le Soldat n'était pas joyeux, il s'avanca vers le tissu déchiré, pris un morceau dans sa main et le serra contre son coeur. Soudainement, il vît la reine de la lumière juste devant lui, et lui parla._

_La reine de la lumière-Félicitation, tu es sortis vainqueur de ce combat. Je sais que tu es triste mais il n'y a pas de raison de l'être._

_Zack-Ah oui?_

_La reine de la lumière-Oui, regardes la bas._

_Zack regarda vers l'endroit indiquer par la reine, écarquilla les yeux et lacha le bout de tissu en voyant une silhouette à genoux un peu plus haut sur le chemin menant à la montagne, il reconnu tout de suite la silhouette de Cloud et commenca à courir vers lui. Il s'arrêta derrière lui, le jeune homme blond se releva et se tourna vers le brun, celui ci resta bouche bée en voyant ce qui semblait être la vrai apparence du blond, de visage il n'avait pas changé mais il portait maintenant pour vêtement un yukata blanc avec des motifs noirs en forme de papillons volant entre des branche de bambou, tenu par une longue ceinture blanche et ses chaussures étaient noirs, le vent souleva doucement son haut et Zack vît que le tatouage avait disparu. Finalement, Cloud se décida à lui adresser la parole. _

_Cloud-Qu'est ce que tu as? Dis quelque chose. C'est le fait de me voir en yukata qui te laisse sans voix ou quoi?_

_Zack-Hahaha._

_Zack accompagné de Cloud retourna au village, tous les habitants les accueillir à bras ouvert. Ils fêtèrent ensemble la victoire du brun, la nuit tombée, le moment des aux revoirs arriva, Zack avait appellé le directeur pour lui dire que la mission était accomplie et d'envoyer un camion le chercher. Une fois le camion arrivé, Zack dit au revoir à tous les habitants, et resta longtemps face à Cloud qui avait du mal à voir son brun partir._

_Zack-Cloud...je dois y aller..._

_Cloud-Je...je le sais..._

_Zack-Pourquoi les séparations sont-elles toujours aussi difficile?_

_Cloud-...Je t'aime._

_Zack-Moi aussi, je t'aime._

_Cloud se serra contre le torse de Zack qui l'entoura de ses bras, le brun prit le menton du blond dans ses doigts et le souleva. Avec douceur, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le blond ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser. Le conducteur du camion clactionna pour signaler qu'il commencait à s'impatienter. Zack se sépara de Cloud et parti vers le camion. Le blond commenca à pleurer, sa mère arriva et lui dit._

_Lila-Cloud..._

_Cloud-Je sais maman...c'est impossible entre lui et moi...mais...mais je l'aime tellement._

_Lila-Je le sais, Cloud, tu es mon fils et je ne veux que ton bonheur, alors je pense que tu devrais partir avec lui, maintenant que Folio est mort nous allons pouvoir nous débrouiller._

_Cloud-Mais, maman, je croyais que..._

_Lila-Mais tu l'aimes Cloud. Et c'est ce qui compte, ce n'est pas une règle stupide qui vas t'empêcher de vivre avec la personne de ton choix._

_Cloud ne réfléchit pas, il embrassa sa mère et se mit à courir vers Zack._

_Cloud-ZACK!!! Attends!!!_

_Zack-Que...?_

_Cloud-Je crois que tu auras besoins d'un prince que peut maîtriser la lumière si tu veux arriver chez toi sain et sauf(fait un clin d'oeil à Zack)._

_Zack-Mais...tu as raison, allez grimpes._

_Cloud grimpa dans le camion avec Zack et ils partirent en direction de Midgar. Après plusieurs heures de route, ils arrivèrent. Le brun alla directement dans la tour Shinra avec son cher blond, tous les autres Soldats l'acclamaient, ils virent le directeur Lazard leur sourire._

_Lazard-Zack, toutes mes félicitation._

_Zack-Merci monsieur._

_Angeal, Génésis et Sephiroth-ZACK!!!_

_Zack-Yo les gars._

_Angeal-Bravo mon garçon, tu as réussi._

_Sephiroth-Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas au début mais maintenant je ne doute plus...Bravo._

_Génésis-Super, mais...c'est qui lui?_

_Tous les regards étaient sur Cloud, il était un peu géné mais Zack le prit par l'épaule et lui sourit._

_Zack-Les amis, je vous présente Cloud Strife, le fils de la présidente de Nibelheim, mais aussi le prince de la lumière de ce monde, et c'est également lui qui m'a aider à accomplir ma mission._

_Sephiroth-Le prince de la lumière de ce monde...?Zack, tu te serais pas cogner la tête._

_Lazard-Il dit la vérité, j'ai entendu parlé de cette légende, on dit qu'il existe à Nibelheim une reine qui se fait appeler la reine de la lumière. Et à chaque fois qu'un enfant naissaient dans le village, elle allait voir si ce bébé était digne d'être le prince ou la princesse de la lumière. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette histoire puisse être vrai._

_Angeal-Et bien, tu tiens un sacré statut social mon garçon._

_Génésis-Mais pourquoi l'as-tu ramené Zack?_

_Pour toute réponse, Zack embrassa Cloud devant les regards sidérés des autres Soldats. Plus tard, le brun décida de présenter le blond à Aerith, Tseng, Reno et Rude. Il entraina son aimé jusque dans les taudis et entra dans l'église, Aerith remarqua son arrivé et se précipita vers lui, les trois Turks étaient la aussi._

_Aerith-Zack!!!_

_Tseng-Content de te revoir._

_Rude-Ravis de te voir en pleine forme._

_Reno-Yo mon gars, tu ne nous présente pas ton ami?_

_Zack-Bien sur, je vous présente Cloud Strife._

_Aerith-Il est vraiment trop mignon!!!_

_Cloud-Euh...enchanté..._

_Zack-Ne sois pas timide, ils sont tous très gentils. Je te présente Aerith, Tseng, Reno et Rude._

_Cloud-Bonjour._

_Reno-Salut, je pensais pas que tu ramenerais un garçon de Nilbelheim._

_Aerith-Tel que je connais Zack si il l'a ramené cela veut dire qu'il a une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer._

_Zack-En effet. Cloud, tu veux bien leur dire?_

_Cloud-Pourquoi moi?_

_Zack-Parce que j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche._

_Cloud-(leve les yeux au ciel)Si cela peut te faire plaisir. En fait je...je suis le petit-ami de Zack._

_Reno et Rude-Ah d'accord...attends...PETIT-AMI??!!_

_Zack-Et oui._

_Aerith et Tseng-C'est formidable._

_Zack-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas de raison de vivre Aerith?_

_Aerih-Oui._

_Zack-Et bien, ça y est, je l'ai trouvé ma raison de vivre, ma lumière...(encercle la taille de Cloud dans ses bras)c'est toi Cloud..._

_Cloud sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse de son petit-ami. Plus tard, Zack décida de faire visiter la ville à Cloud, pendant plusieurs heures ils marchèrent, et finalement ils rentrèrent dans la tour Shinra. Zack conduit Cloud à sa chambre, une fois arrivé devant la porte, le brun regarda le blond dans les yeux et se sentit submerger par une douce chaleur, il serra son aimé contre lui et l'embrassa, le blond répondit à son baiser, Zack passa une main sous le yukata de Cloud, carressant tendrement son torse et l'autre mais passa sous le bas de sa tenue et commenca à carresser sa cuisse. Le prince frissonna et gémit et passa lui aussi une main sous le chandail du brun ce qui fît frissonner celui ci. Zack ouvrit la porte de la chambre, entraina Cloud à l'intérieur et la ferma doucement, empêchant ainsi à d'autre personne de les déranger._

_**The End**_

Note de l'auteur: J'avais la flème de faire cela en plusieurs partie, alors j'ai tout joins en une seule page, j'espère que ça vous a plut, laisser moi des com please!!!


End file.
